The present invention relates generally to reclosable packages with barrier properties. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of particular materials as partitions that are substantially impermeable to at least one of oxygen, nitrogen and carbon dioxide.
Reclosable packages or bags are very common, especially in the food industry. Such packages are typically made to be reclosable via the use of a reclosable element or fastener such as a resealable adhesive seal or a reclosable zipper. Such zippers may be opened and closed either by pressure or by the use of an auxiliary slider mechanism.
Reclosable packages are a great convenience to consumers, especially for products such as luncheon meats and cheeses where, typically, only a portion of the product is used at any given time. One problem with these reclosable packages, however, is that the packages are not substantially impermeable to various gases such as oxygen, nitrogen and carbon dioxide. These gases may enter into the packages from the external atmosphere causing food spoilage.
One attempt to address this problem has involved encapsulating the reclosable feature by extending the wall panels of the package. One disadvantage of this type of package is that the extended wall panels may interfere with the operation of opening and closing the package, resulting in customer dissatisfaction. Another disadvantage includes higher product costs involved with using additional resins for extending the wall panels. This type of package also involves an additional step for the customer of removing a tear strip or manually cutting the wall panels to gain access to the package.
A need therefore exists for packages or bags being substantially impermeable to gases such as oxygen, nitrogen and carbon without having the above-noted disadvantages.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a reclosable package includes a pair of opposing walls, a reclosable seal and a barrier partition. The pair of opposing wall panels are joined along a pair of opposing sides and a bottom bridges the opposing sides to create a receptacle space having a mouth end opposite the bottom. The reclosable seal extends along the mouth end and includes first and second opposing reclosable elements. The first and second reclosable elements are releasably engageable to each other. The barrier partition comprises at least a first layer that is substantially impermeable to at least one of oxygen, nitrogen and carbon dioxide. The barrier partition extends substantially across the pair of opposing wall panels in the receptacle space.
According to another embodiment, a reclosable package includes a pair of opposing walls, a reclosable seal and a barrier partition. The reclosable seal extends along the mouth end and includes first and second opposing tracks. The first and second tracks include respective first and second profiles. The first and second opposing tracks are releasably engageable to each other. The first and second tracks are connected to the respective opposing wall panels. The first and second profiles include at least a first layer that is substantially impermeable to at least one of oxygen, nitrogen and carbon dioxide. The barrier means are proximate to upper edges of the respective first and second profiles. The barrier means are substantially impermeable to at least one of oxygen, nitrogen and carbon dioxide.
According to another embodiment, a reclosable package includes a barrier partition comprising at least a first layer that includes a material selected from the group consisting of vinyl alcohol, polyvinyl alcohol, nylon, polyester, ethylene vinyl dichloride, liquid crystal polymer, polyvinyl chloride, polyvinylidene chloride, modified polyolefins with barrier properties, polyacrylonitrile, acrylonitriles copolymers, polyacetal, cellophane or combinations thereof.
According to a further embodiment, a fastener of the present invention includes first and second opposing elements, a first fin portion and a second fin portion. The first and second opposing reclosable elements are releasably engageable to each other. The first fin portion extends downward from the first reclosable element. The first fin portion comprises at least a first layer that is substantially impermeable to at least one of oxygen, nitrogen and carbon dioxide. The second fin portion extends downward from the second reclosable element. The second fin portion comprises at least a first layer that is substantially impermeable to at least one of oxygen, nitrogen and carbon dioxide. The second fin portion and the first fin portion are joined to each other.
According to a yet another embodiment, a fastener of the present invention includes first and second opposing tracks that are releasably engageable to each other. The first and second opposing tracks have a first and second profile, respectively. The first and second profiles comprise at least a first layer that is substantially impermeable to at least one of oxygen, nitrogen and carbon dioxide.
According to one process of the present invention, a coating is applied to a reclosable bag. The provided reclosable bag comprises a pair of opposing wall panels joined along a pair of opposing sides and a bottom bridging the opposing sides to create a receptacle space having a mouth end opposite the bottom. A reclosable seal extends along the mouth end and includes first and second opposing tracks. The first and second tracks include respective first and second profiles. The first and second opposing tracks are releasably engageable to each other. The first and second tracks are connected to the respective opposing wall panels. The process also includes applying a coating to at least a portion of the first and second tracks. The coating includes at least a first layer that is substantially impermeable to at least one of oxygen, nitrogen and carbon dioxide.